Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc., are generally equipped with wireless communication capabilities for connecting to the Internet, accessing electronic mail, and other applications. These devices generally have a button or switch that is used to enable or disable the wireless capability or function of the device. For example, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) generally bans certain types of wireless communications while airborne. Thus, in operation, for example, the button or switch enables a user of the device to easily disable the wireless communication capability of the device while airborne while also enabling continued use of the device (e.g., use of non-wireless functions of the device). However, at least based on the locations of these switches, the wireless function of the device may be inadvertently enabled or disabled (e.g., by bumping into or inadvertently pressing the switch).